helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT!
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Seishun Jidai 1.2.3! / Bicycle Daiseikou! 2nd Single (2000) |Next = Pittari Shitai X'mas! 4th Single (2001) }} BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! (BABY! 恋にKNOCK OUT!; BABY! KNOCK OUT from Love!) is the third single of the subgroup Petitmoni. It was released on February 28, 2001 and sold 429,270 copies."Baby! Koi ni KNOCK OUT!" ranked as the #39 single for 2001. Tracklist #BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! #Waltz! Ahiru ga 3ba (ワルツ!アヒルが3羽; Waltz! Three Ducks) #BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! (Instrumental) Featured Members *Yasuda Kei *Goto Maki *Yoshizawa Hitomi Single Information ;BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboard: Konishi Takao *Manipulator: Katsuura Go *Guitar: Asai Yasuo *Chorus and Voice: Petitmoni, Tsunku *Dance Choreography: Natsu Mayumi *Music Video: Uemura Ukonhttp://www.spaceshowertv.com/search/detail.cgi?mu=0024816&ch=0 ;Waltz! Ahiru ga 3ba *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi *Chorus: Petitmoni Concert Performances ;BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! *Hello! Project Dai Undoukai *Morning Musume Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ *Hello! Project 2001 TOGETHER! SUMMER PARTY *GREEN LIVE *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena *Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena *v-u-den First Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~v-u-densetsu~ - v-u-den *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Elder Club~ - Goto Maki, Inaba Atsuko, Ayaka, Satoda Mai, Saito Hitomi *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Zeninshuu GO!~ - Yasuda Kei, Goto Maki, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ogawa Makoto, Ayaka *Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ayaka, Satoda Mai *2007 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 8gatsu ~Yokohama de Aimashou~ - Kikkawa Yuu, Mori Saki, Fukuda Kanon *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Elder Club Kouen ~Thank you for your LOVE!~ - Yasuda Kei, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ogawa Makoto *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ - Yasuda Kei, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ogawa Makoto *2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano Step!~ - Noto Arisa, Furukawa Konatsu, Sainen Mia *Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~ - Petitmoni V *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ - Yoshizawa Hitomi with Petitmoni V *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Yasuda Kei, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ogawa Makoto *Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2014 News=News ~Kakuchi yori Otodoke Shimasu!~ - Miyazaki Yuka, Kanazawa Tomoko, Uemura Akari *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Takase Kurumi *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Last Code→Full Squeeze!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~Seven Horizon~ *Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ - Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura, Nonaka Miki *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Nomura Minami, Inaba Manaka *Okai Chisato FC Live ① ~Katte ni Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Omedetou! 1998~2006~ -A, Watashi mo Omedetou!- - Okai Chisato Oricon Chart Positions *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Last Code→Full Squeeze!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~Seven Horizon~ *Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ Total Reported Sales: 429,270 Trivia *The song was covered on Juice=Juice's album First Squeeze! by Miyazaki Yuka, Kanazawa Tomoko, and Uemura Akari. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT!, Waltz! Ahiru ga 3ba Category:2001 Singles Category:2001 Number 1 Singles Category:Petitmoni Singles Category:3rd Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:3 Members Line-Up Category:Highest Ranking Single Category:Daily Number 1 Singles cs:BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! da:BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! de:BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! es:BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! fr:BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! it:BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! ja:BABY! 恋に KNOCK OUT! Category:Platinum Certification